Brown Eyes
by HBKLover1965
Summary: Shawn Michaels takes his daughter Bella to a Justin Bieber concert, what happens when they meet and spark flew instantly?


"Oh my gosh, Dad! That was the best concert ever!" Bella said to her father Shawn as they were walking around the arena after the Justin Bieber concert they went to.

Shawn laughed slightly and gave his daughter a small hug. "You liked it didn't you?" Bella shook her head with the world's biggest smile on her face.

"I'm glad you did, hey I'm going to go get the car warmed up, so you hang around here, okay?" Bella nodded her head as her father placed a kiss on her forehead and went out the door.

She was walking around and then she got distracted by this statue then she got knocked over.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, I was trying to run away from my best friend, you okay?" A young male voice came above Bella.

"Yeah I'm fine. Who are you anyways?" Bella asked as the young male picked her up off the ground.

"Me? I'm Justin Bieber, you sure your okay?" Then Bella looked up to see if it really was him and it was. Then her blue eyes met his brown eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine Justin, Am I dreaming?" Justin laughed and smiled at her.

"No this is real life, haha" Bella laughed back and smiled at him.

"I cannot believe I am meeting you, I'm Bella." Bella said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you beautiful." Justin said with a smile on his face as he was taken away with her beauty.

"Nice to meet you too Justin, your like my favorite singer. My dad brought me here to see you perform and now I'm meeting you, this is exciting!" Bella said with a big smile on here, trying not to scream.

"Thank you Bella. It is very exciting to meet one of my biggest fans." Bella nodded her head in agreement as he was staring into his brown eyes that were so beautiful, like every thing else about him.

Then Shawn back in. "Alright Belles, ready to go…. Oh my god your Justin Bieber." Shawn said as he was surprised that Justin Bieber was there meeting his daughter.

"Yeah I am, I take it as you're her father?" Justin asked as he was shaking Shawn's hand.

"Yeah, I am." Shawn told Justin as he was still very surprised.

"Shawn, could I ask you something?" Shawn nodded his head wondering what this 16 year old boy was going ask.

"Could I take your daughter out somewhere for a little bit? I will take care if her, if you don't mind Bella." Bella started getting butterflies in her stomach as he asked Shawn to take his daughter out.

"Sure thing, but if something happens to her, you'll be sorry." Justin nodded his head.

"Do you want to go Bella?" Bella nodded her head as she gave her father a go away look, the same look her mother always got when she told people in eye contact to go away now.

Just as she did that Shawn left and Justin grabbed Bella by her hand and walked her out to his Range Rover. He opened up the door for her and smiled at her.

"Thank You." Bella said to Justin as she smiled back at him.

"No problem beautiful." Justin said as he got into the drivers seat and started the car.

"How does the movies and having picnic on the beach sound?" Bella nodded her head in excitement, mainly because he was taking her out like they were out on a date or as if they were dating.

*At the beach*

"Did you like this night?" Justin asked as they were looking up at the stars, laying down.

"I loved it. Justin thanks for taking me out." She said as she looked over at him.

"No problem, well I should be taking you home, your dad might be freaking out." Justin said as he was laughing. Bella nodded her head in agreement.

Then he got up and took her by the hand to help her up and he grabbed all the stuff he put and put it in the trunk of his car.

*At Bella's house*

"Thanks for the amazing night Justin." Bella told him as they walked up to the door of her house.

"No problem, I would like to hang out with you sometime again. If that is fine by you?" Bella nodded as Justin gave her his number.

"Well I have to go, bye Bella." Justin said to Bella.

"Bye Justin." Just then, Justin placed a kiss on her lips then walked back to his car.

Then Bella went back inside feeling like she was on Cloud 9.

**REVIEWS PLEASE! **

Yes I know they already kissed and they already like each other but hey it will get more interesting soon!


End file.
